


it'll all work out

by swordgay



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Doug's final log, Gen, M/M, One Year Later, Post-Canon, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordgay/pseuds/swordgay
Summary: Doug makes a final log, one year after the Hephaestus crew gets back to Earth.





	it'll all work out

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm one day early, but happy one year anniversary to Brave New World, and Merry Christmas if you celebrate! <3

Doug sits at his desk and clears his throat. He hits ‘record’. Here we go. 

“What’s up, this is the log of Doug Eiffel, patient of Dr. Bryant. Just doing my weekly recording of my, uh, activities.” 

He pauses, takes a sip of the weird green-looking smoothie Isabel dropped off earlier, and makes a face. Gross.

“This one’s a special one. Apparently, it’s been a whole year since we all got off that space station — the tin can, as Isabel calls it. Anyway. This is meant to be significant in recovery, according to the good doctor. Something about a milestone. So here it is, I guess.” 

Doug sucks in a sharp breath, thinking of what he’s going to say next. Of what’s worthy enough of being included in the one-year retrospective. 

“Renée and her husband adopted a dog and they moved a block away from me to a fixer-upper of a house we’ve been painting and fixing together. It helps, I think. Building something together. It’s coming along now, and I’m gonna miss going over there and hammering nails where Renée told me and painting the walls and having lunch breaks in the garden. Well,” Doug chuckles, “I guess I can still go over there and eat in their garden.” 

“Isabel lives in the city. Says the bustling noise and the cars makes her feel alive — it’s very much not for me, no sir. I like the quiet suburb we’re in, but this is about her, not me. She’s doing well, I think. Her apartment’s full of drawings from the kids she teaches sports to; they love the tall buff lady that makes them feel like they could take on the world. It’s really sweet. Huh.”

Something dark washes over him thinking of his own kid, and Doug swallows. It’s fine, really. He sees her once a week and she’s a smart kid, putting up with his less-than-perfect sign language. His therapist says things will find their place in time, and he hopes that’s true. He clears his throat once more. 

“Daniel’s…Well, he’s actually in the room with me right now, but he’s got headphones, so he can’t hear me be nice about him on tape. He’s been working as a bomb disposal guy, which is fuckin’ hilarious to me from what I know about what he used to do up there, but apparently he’s real good at it. Has to be, since his boss always tells me I’m lucky when I go pick him up from work.” 

He looks over at him, laid on the bed and fully captivated by his book. Sunlight streams in from the window on the opposite wall, highlighting his dark hair and washing him in golden hues, like a painting. Doug smiles. 

“I am. Lucky, I mean. It’s been about six months since we kissed for the first time, and sometimes I still wake up and get real surprised he’s next to me. Things are good, with him. So far. He makes me feel normal and, uh…Alive, I guess. Always laughs at my stupid jokes and just kisses me stupid when I’m overwhelmed. It’s good. Yeah.”

A fond smile creeps up his cheeks. 

“And me, well, I guess I’m doing fine. Helping out with sound at the local theatre’s been nice. I’m starting to feel like a person for the first time since we came back, which is a good feeling. I’m making friends and not really worrying about being like _him,_ the ex-me, anymore. I think that’s it. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go cuddle my boyfriend until it’s time to go to our one-year dinner at Renée’s.” 

Doug hits ‘end recording’ and gets up, catches Daniel’s eyes and smiles. Here we go. 


End file.
